<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison and Wine by beautywithin16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983550">Poison and Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16'>beautywithin16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taggart (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, character death comes at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Please watch this in a small screen (if possible).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poison and Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please watch this in a small screen (if possible).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p><a href="https://vimeo.com/394859848">Michael &amp; Jackie poison and wine</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user31025263">S M</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>